


All my wants are needs

by CaffeinatedBunny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drunken Kiss, First Kiss, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, not sure if I should put relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: Rare as is true love, true friendship is rarer - Jean de La FontaineA moment, a heartbeat where inhibition took control and now his foundation is crumbling under his feet. He gave too much away and he's not sure what comes next.





	All my wants are needs

**Author's Note:**

> So I might add more to this but currently, this is a one shot. If you like it I might continue it, also I originally wrote the first draft of this on Valentine's day 2012 so yeah it has been a long time.

Danny was panicking, he couldn’t seem to catch his breath, his hands were trembling as he paced the small space that was available in his crummy apartment. Glancing wildly about the room as he drags his bottom lip through his teeth, he couldn’t believe he had let his want overtake him like that. Couldn’t believe he had crumbled like that, this could be the end to the second best thing to ever happen to him and worst of all he had taken a gamble and tossed every last warning his instincts were screaming at him out the window. He should get out of his apartment, pack a quick bag and go because knowing Steve it wouldn’t be long till he showed up either to demand answers or to personally kick his ass. Lifting a hand he runs it savagely through his already mangled hair, and then the walls feel like they are collapsing around him, on him. The night closing in around him trying to suffocate him, and he’s out the door and down the street not caring if he left the door opened or if he had shut it in his haste.

His feet are bare as he strides down the sidewalk, and he’s already too far to turn back to get any form of shoes by the time he realizes; his anxiety driving his feet ever forwards anyway so he lets them lead him through the city streets that are dead at this time of night-morning, late to some early to others. He’s taking back streets and alleys, sideways and main roads not paying attention just needing to move. He’s breathing easier now, that the world has expanded past his little apartment that was both his protection and his suffocation. Danny knows he had been a fool to let his needs, his wants to control him but the night hat been perfect, the team was celebrating a successful end to a case. They had caught a serial killer right before he could take his latest victims life and so they gathered at Steve’s inviting as many friends as could make it. They had needed the press of their friends, their Ohana close, needed the reaffirmation of life, happiness and family after all the death they had to deal with that week.

The music had been lively, the drinks flowing, the laughter a near tangible glow around everyone and Danny the fool that he was had let it all go to his head. Allowed the little touches, the smiles, the easy way Steve was with him to lull him, to give him hope, to let him forget that Catherine Rollins was in attendance as well. He had gone to the kitchen to get another beer, the alcohol just at the point of having him loose and relaxed when Steve had walked in, all loose limbs, easy swagger, wide smile. Danny hadn’t bothered to move from where he was leaning against the counter, didn’t blink as Steve had crowded in close, to him. He didn’t think, just moved to pull the taller man down and press his lips to Steve’s, swipe his tongue along that bottom lip to get the taste of beer from them. He wanted to feel his partner’s heat against his skin, wanted to taste the beer from Steve’s tongue. Needed the man to kiss him back, needed the feel of those gun calloused and sure hands on him. He was so wrapped up in his wants that he didn’t register the tension in Steve’s shoulders, the stillness of the other man's lips against his. So lost in his need that the rough shove at his shoulders that dug the countertop painfully into his back made him cry out in both confusion and pain.

“Danny.” Came the rough growl, Steve’s voice tight and hard making Danny jump in shock. Locking eyes with his partner it took everything Danny had not to cringe away from the look in the man's gaze, the harsh cold frown that had taken over Steve’s face; it sharpness of it sent a shiver down his spine as he was pressed hard against the counter’s edge. He barely managed to choke out a curse; the word getting caught in his throat burning the back of his it as he grates out a rough ‘Fuck’ before he was moving, stumbling out from under Steve’s bracketing arms and hurrying out of the house. He knows he shouldn’t be driving, knows that while he’s not full out drunk and barely past tipsy he’s well past the limit he’s comfortable driving at never mind the law he's sworn to uphold and he’s blatantly breaking but it wouldn’t be the first time any of them used their immunity to their advantage. It doesn’t stop him from sliding behind the wheel of the Camaro and pulling out of Steve’s drive, thankful that he had thought to move his car to the end just in case. Back when he had been thinking he knew that he couldn’t crash at Steve’s if Catherine was in town so he had driven away to busy freaking out over his lapse in judgment to think calmly or rationally, Danny headed home even knowing eventually Steve would show up at his front door.

Its the sound of waves crashing on the shore that pull him out of his stupor, blinking he stares at his dirty bloody feet as they are partially buried in the sand wondering absently where he was, and how he had gotten there, how long had he been walking? His legs had that rubbery feeling of overexertion, his knee was killing him, letting out a sigh he lets gravity pull him down till he’s sitting in the sand watching the waves roll forwards before crashing upon the sand.

Its that odd tone of light the night gets right before the sun starts to rise, still dark and all-encompassing while bright enough to see nearly clearly. The sand is cool on his aching feet making him dig them deeper into the damp under layer with a sigh, he knows he’s just making the wounds worse, pushing sand into the cuts but it just feels so good. Time slips away as he sits there slowly letting the cool sand sooth his feet while watching the sun come up over the water changing its hue’s from that deep navy sapphire shade to a lighter blue; while banding orange, pinks, indigo and yellow over its surface. He’s too lost in his own head and the ache in his chest to realize when he’s no longer alone nearly jumps out of his skin at the touch of someone's hand on his arm.

“Easy Brah.” Came Chin’s voice soft and light as he lets his hand slide up his arm, over his shoulder and pulls him against his side. “We gotcha.” He murmurs against his scalp and Danny lets himself melt into the hold, his breathing finally becoming easy as he sits there on the sand Chin on one side and Kono standing at his back.

“We were worried Brah, been looking all over the island for you. Hell Steve probably would have called Catherine for her help in finding you if she wasn’t already on land.” Kono speaks up voice just as light as she eases herself down on his other side. Then the words stop and silence once more enfolds them, the only sounds are the world slowly coming awake around them. Waves crashing, wind whistling, birds chirping and in the distance the slow bustling of a city waking up.

And this was what he needed, he needed their understanding, the easy acceptance of the silence that had overtaken him. He needed them as they were not pressing for answers as he slowly puts himself back together, picking up his wants, his needs; boxing them up and locking them away. It wasn’t time yet for them to be out, wasn’t time for their acknowledgment, he had pushed too soon. He still wanted, he still needed but for now, that was all he could do and he knows that if he needed them Chin and Kono would help, be a buffer between them and him so they wouldn’t overtake him again. He lets out another sigh before slowly pulling his feet out of the sand, wincing at the sting and ache that they still carried, flinches at the low hiss of shock from his right as Kono gets a good look at his feet.

“What did you do, walk over glass?” She asks voice tight as she shifts from his side to get a better look at them a frown pulling at her lips as she carefully lifts both feet up into her lap. He watches dully as she shakes her head before looking over at Chin, eyes filled with something Danny finds himself too exhausted to try and read. By now he’s been up for close to twenty-four hours and all the exhaustion is hitting him making him slump further into Chin’s side.

“You left your apartment door open, Steve never told us why you left exactly,” Chin says voice that ever calm tone and Danny blinks wondering why Steve would even mention that he had left, why not just wait till the party ends and show up at his place with none the wiser? Chin must have realized he left more questions than answers before he speaks up once more. “He was worried, got me and Kono as soon as he could find us. Said you left in a rush and that he wasn’t sure how much you had to drink. We went to your apartment first, the front door was wide open.” He says as he gives Danny’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

“Yeah you should have seen the look of panic on Steve’s face Danny, it was pale man. Never thought I would see boss man lose his cool like that. Sure we’ve seen him worried, out for blood, and nervous but never panicked and scared.” Kono says with a shake of her head before looking up at him face serious as she looks him over. “Keep your feet up and out of the sand, I’m going to get the med kit out of my car.” She says as she lifts his legs out of her lap and heads off.

“Seriously though Brah, what happened?” Chin asks while the fingers of his hand absently stroke along the back of his neck and shoulder. Danny closes his eyes, blocking out the sight of the rolling ways but he could still see them crashing to the shore behind his lids.

“I let the ease of the night get to me, he was there like he always is. Pressed close either to ask me something or just to be but I just reached out and pulled him to me. I kissed him, Chin, he didn’t kiss back, pushed me away and I panicked. I fled the house and just couldn’t keep still, my apartment was suffocating me so I left and just walked. I don’t even know how I got here, or where here is.” Danny finds that once he starts to speak the words wouldn’t stop, they just kept flowing like they always did but he was too tired to talk like he usually did, arms hanging lip and dead at his sides. “I think I pushed Steve too far, read too much into the little things. I’ve always known I was bi, it was never that much of big deal hell I’m still good friends with my last ex before Rachel we still talk when we get a chance. He’s married now that New York legalized their union and they are thinking about adopting.” He adds with a shrug before his head falls to Chin’s shoulder with a sigh.

“It will be alright Danny, Steve will get over the shock of it but from now on till your steady I’ll partner with him and you can partner with Kono kay?” He says while his fingers dig into a hard knot on the side of Danny’s neck making him groan loudly in appreciation while a shiver rolls down his spine.

“So whats the plan cuz?” Kono asks as she sits down the metal box of the med kit at her side while she lifts up Danny’s feet once more. Danny lets their words flow over him as he just leans into Chin’s warmth and lets himself drift off. The sting of the antiseptic jerks him out of his doze with a loud hiss and yelp.  
“You and Danny will be partnering up for the next little while, I’ll take Steve for now. Hopefully in a little while, it will all have calmed down, but for now, we are just going to put some space between Steve and Danny.” Chin says softly his voice near to Danny’s ear while the thinner man seems to easily hold all of his weight.

“Sounds good.” Was all that was said as Kono continues to clean and wrap his feet. Danny was starting to drift off once more when his world lists to the side as Chin moves to stand hauling him up with him. Kono was there before his knees could give out, helping to support him as they slowly make their way off the beach to where Kono’s car was parked.

The drive back into the city was quiet with Kono in the driver's seat while Chin had piled into the back with him. The man’s face was pinched with displeasure but why Danny couldn’t really tell you, not specifically; He knew his friends were upset for him and what happened but there was a different sort of tension and displeasure cast to Chin’s face that he was struggling to read. But as he was trying to get a read on it, his head started to feel heavier and heavier till it was resting against Chin’s shoulder.

“Rest Brah, we got you. We’ll take you somewhere you can get some peace for a bit, Steve would probably show up at your place if we took you there so just rest we got a bit of a drive yet.” Came Chin’s quiet voice, steady as always and Danny was helpless but to give himself over to the sudden exhaustion that made his body feel like lead and so heavy.


End file.
